Diplomat
Diplomats place low emphasis on physical combat, though they can be successful magicians. However, their main claim to fame is their high diplomacy. They are this world’s talky characters. Diplomats are also capable at team-buffs. Diplomats can specialize in either arbitration (the art of settling conflicts non-violently) or in politics (the art of convincing someone else that they want to do what you ask). HP: Base 12 + 2d4 per level SP: Base 10 + 2d6 per level Skill Ranks: Base 12 + 4 per level Fortitude Modifier: +0 Reflex Modifier: +1 Will Modifier: +4 PA Modifier: +1 SA Modifier: +1 Techniques Effects: 2 pt Dispirit – Lowers random stat of enemies 4 pt Charismatic Enemy – A stat is chosen when technique is learned. User boosts this stat with his new speech, but it attracts attention to user. 7 pt Archenemy – User can lower foes’ stat on command. 9 pt Villain’s Bane – User lowers all foes’ stats on command 2 pt Fascinate – In battle, a foe will be focused on user. Out of battle, a person will be focused on user at expense of everything else. 3 pt Talkative – Can use speaking buffs as move actions rather than attack actions. Team-Buffs: 2 pt Stirring Speech - + random stat, SP modified 4 pt Charismatic Speaker – A stat is chosen when technique is learned. User boosts this stat with his new speech. 7 pt Charismatic Leader – User can raise any stat of team on command. 9 pt Chosen One – User raises all allies’ stats on command ' ' 2 pt Unite! – Brings team together if separated by enemies ' ' 4 pt Fervor – Awakens unconscious teammates, but they attack next turn ' ' Other: 2 pt Detect Poison 5 pt Make poison 1 pt Power of Suggestion – Improved ability to convince others to do something 4 pt Improved Suggestion 8 pt Overlord – Minions shall do as I say 1 pt Diplomatic Knowledge – Has special knowledge of world 2 pt Concealed Intentions – User is hard to read in alignment and lies 5 pt Trained Mind – User has high will save and can’t have mind read. 3 pt Animal Messenger -''' Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. 3 pt Servant – User has an attendant follow him around. Attendant isn’t useful for fighting, but he can be used for delivery and as a meat shield. 5 pt Armed Servant – Servant can fight now 7 pt Second Armed Servant 9 pt Third 11 pt Have an army. 3 pt +1 to any skill. '''Specialties: 3 pt Arbiter - Gain +2 to diplomacy and unlock special arbiter only techniques. 1 pt Appraisal - Gain a special capacity to understand what it is people want, and how far they are willing to go to get it. 3 pt Compromise - Your diplomacy check increases by +5 on any conflict you are attempting to resolve via a solution that leaves no one completely satisfied. 5 pt Judge - Your moral compass is respected and gives you power over people in any jurisdiction. 8 pt Master of diffusion - You have the power to stop wars with only your words. '3 pt Politician '- Gain +2 to bluff checks and unlock special politician only techniques. 1 pt Cover-up - You learn the art of hiding those things in your past that were not your best moments. 3 pt Political Machinations - You become an expert of your political arena, whether it is a nation or a tribe. You know what it take to rise to the top, who to talk to, and who stands in your way. 5 pt System Expertise - You become a master of playing the political idealogy used in your political arena. If you live in a democracy, you know what to say to win public opinion. If you live in an autocracy, you know how to convince or force your subjects to obey. 8 pt Dear Leader - You are a great politician, with hundreds, thousands, maybe more following you. What you do with these powers is up to you. Category:Professions